Alexander the Half Breed
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Sequel to BSA. After living in Italy for nine long years, Alexander decides to go home. He hopes to find the Cullen's still in Forks and his grandpa. When he finds a book just teeming with sorcercy, will dark magic bring his mother back? ExB
1. Heading Home

Me: WELCOME BACK!!! HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT, EDWARD?

Edward: I am good, Jade, and here is Jasper with the weather.

Jasper: COLD!! SNOW!! COLD!!! BRR!!

Me: Thank you Jasper.

Edward: And now to continue to the sequel of BSA!

Me: -laughs-

Edward: What?

Me: That reminds me of Bull Shit America…

Edward: Hey that's not-

Me: Onward!

Disclaimer by a ghost: Hey! I am not…well…I suppose I am! Bella here! She does not own Twilight, but she owns this shit she calls fanfics! XP

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

My name is Alexander Michael Swan. I am ten years old, and I am a half-breed. Sometimes, I don't even believe that myself, but Marcus says it so it must be true. My memories are not good ones.

I saw my mother when I was born. Fair skinned, brown hair and eyes, much like myself. I never saw my father. Never knew him. One called Edward Cullen was like a father to me, and I treated him as such..

I remember being kidnapped at the age of one, by some evil vampires. One, whom I thought was my friend, but my mother and I were betrayed in the end by him.

I loved my mother and Edward Cullen, and I suppose they were real parents to me. Well, Isabella was. Bella, she liked to be called. I always thought it was suited due to the fact that Bella meant beautiful in Italian.

One of my last memories of my mother was watching her die in front of me. I remember the one named Aro, the one who lit the stake holding her to the ground, the one who burned her in front of me.

I had learned the laws. All half-breeds and their mothers must die, so why wasn't I there with her?

Marcus tells me it's because there are really no lycanthrope half-breeds, but sometimes I don't believe him.

Volterra, Italy, is my home now. It's where I have grown up these past nine years. Aro even had the nerve to show me my mother's ashes in a jar. I grew furious of course, but I couldn't let him know that. He treated me as a son I suppose, but if anything, Marcus was the closest to me.

I am open to the vast knowledge and collections that they have to offer in their luxurious home. I have found many books worth reading, but none worth wasting my time. Since I am a half-breed, I believe that I am smarter than the average ten-year-old. I am hoping to travel in a few days. Hoping to be able to find Forks, Washington, and my Grandpa Charlie.

Aro told me that the Cullen's explained to Grandpa that my mom died in a car accident. I was never found. If I go back to Forks, I want to explain to him exactly what happened. But mom wouldn't want that.

It would hurt her, even in the afterlife, to know that I was putting Grandpa at risk. She wouldn't want that and neither do I.

"Alex?" Someone asked.

I was pulled out of my reverie and looked up towards the voice. Marcus was standing there holding another stack of books.

"I found these on lycanthropes, and one you might like on sorcery," Marcus said winking at me and setting the books down on the desk I currently occupied.

"Thank you Marcus. Truly for everything. I hope to find a map soon so I can travel the world." I said, smiling at him.

You see, Marcus thinks my dream is to travel the world. However, since my mom died and apparently lost her power as a 'shield', Aro had called it, I had gained it through some telekinetic wave. Which is, like, freaking awesome because Aro can never tell what I am up to.

"Of course, Alex."

He glided off leaving me alone. I requested the room that my mother and I had stayed in when we were both here nine years ago. The room was different now; all the books stacked on my desk were piled high. Well, the piles weren't exactly the best, and they looked as if they would fall at any given minute the table was bumped or hit, but I didn't mind. It wouldn't hurt me.

Marcus was the only one who called me Alex. All the others called me Alexander, or Alexander Michael. Aro even had the nerve to call me Bella's sweet Alexander once. I almost hit him for it, but all that would have done was made him mad.

"Alex?" Marcus asked, entering the room again.

"Yes?" I asked, confused as to what he wanted this time.

"Aro has found a map for you. A very good map indeed. He wants you go and travel the world as you want because he trusts you." Marcus said handing me a piece of folded up paper.

I opened it. It was a map; a world map which was exactly what I needed.

"Better pack. All the planes leave in a few hours." Marcus said, turning around and heading back out.

In a frenzy, I threw in a few random books that Marcus had given me earlier in the bag. All my clothes, anything I kept of my mother's, and the laptop I had received for my birthday. I put on a coat and threw my bag over my shoulder.

I trotted out of my room, and ran full speed out to the Italian streets. Sunlight greeted me eagerly.

"Hello old friend," I whispered as the sunlight glanced my face.

Ever since I had lived in Volterra, not once had I been outside of the mansion I called home. It felt good to feel the sun warming my whole body once more.

I hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to the airport. He began to protest the length of the drive, but I threw more than enough money over the seat. He shrugged, put the money in his pocket, and began driving.

The ride was smooth, but it didn't feel very short. It was long and hard, being contained in this car. Not being able to move freely as I had in my room in Volterra.

We eventually arrived at the airport. I jumped out of the car and inside the airport, eager to get on my own for once in my life. Most people looked at me funny. I was ten, acting like I was a grown up. I wasn't that short, but I also wasn't that tall. My brown hair was swept in front of my face, and I kept moving it back to my ear.

"One ticket to Seattle," I said to the lady.

"Oh, aren't you cute? Where is your mom?" She asked.

"Already on the plane. She told me to get my ticket too. One ticket please." I answered smoothly.

I paid her the money and she gave me the ticket.

"Enjoy your flight."

I grabbed my ticket and placed my bag on the belt. Taking off any metal I had, I went through the detector, clean. I grabbed my bag on the other side and took off for the tarmac.

Once on the plane, I kept my bag in the seat next to me. I was finally away from Volterra. I was going home.

* * *

Me: And the first chapter is up! I thought I would explain about him a bit too.

Edward: Hm. Seems good I guess…

Me: Screw you Edward.

Jasper: I like it!

Me: Thank you.

Reviewing is wise. Just thought you should remember that.


	2. Home At Last

Emmett: Chapter! Chapter! Chapter!

Me: Shush!

Jasper: Chapter! Chapter! Chapter!

Edward: Woo…chapter.

Me: Such enthusiasm, but okay. Next chapter!

Emmett and Jasper: Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own Alexander!

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

I had finally made it to Seattle. I knew the directions to Forks from using my laptop, but the real question was how to get there. Looking around, I found no cars to steal. Sighing, I tightened my backpack to my shoulder and took off running into the woods.

I was part lycanthrope after all. Running fast came naturally to me. Looking at my watch, without hitting any trees, I duly noted that I would be in Forks soon.

Apparently I was good at reading a map. Grandpa Charlie's house came into view a few moments later. I stopped to make myself look presentable a few feet from the house. Gaining courage I didn't know I had, I knocked on the door and waited.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

* * *

Nine years without my daughter.

Nine years without my grandson.

I half-expected Death to come knocking on my door. What I didn't expect, however, was to see a small ten-year-old boy standing in front of my door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Charlie?"

He seemed uncertain, frightened maybe.

I nodded to him.

"My name is Alexander Michael Swan, and I am your grandson." He said.

It was then that I noticed how his features were almost exactly like Bella's. His eyes, hair color, nose, and even his cheekbones were raised like hers. I couldn't believe it. Alexander had come home.

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

Grandpa Charlie was very hospitable. He fell asleep on the couch soon after I arrived, so I climbed the stairs to my mother's old room.

Everything was exactly how she left it. It still smelled of her. Nothing had come in here for a long time.

I sat in her old bed and got myself comfy. I picked up the sorcery book and began reading it. It's actually some exciting stuff, but everything had to rhyme when it came to the spells.

Flipping the next page, I froze before reading the title out loud.

"Bringing a burned person back to life."

This was it. This is what I had to do. I tried to commit the line to memory. Tomorrow I would ask Charlie to take me to the Cullens'.

* * *

Morning couldn't come fast enough. Charlie agreed to take me to the Cullen house on his way to work. As promised, he did.

"I warn you though. All the children left. It's just Carlisle and Esme now." Charlie had told me.

He dropped me off at the end of the drive. I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and headed up the path to the house. Carlisle and Esme greeted me at the door. They were the same as they were nine years ago.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled at them.

"Yes. My name is Alexander Swan. I believe you took care of me when I was young."

Esme clapped her hands together and hugged me. They were the same icy hugs that I remembered from the good old days.

"So good to see you!" She exclaimed.

She led me inside, followed by Carlisle, and I turned to him.

"Do you know a lot about sorcery?" I asked.

"A bit I believe. Why?" He asked.

"_Ashes from thy mother, blood from a relative who loved her. Healing herbs, hard to sire, the one who burned her in the fire." _I recited. "Does that mean anything to you?"

His eyes lit up.

"Do you mean…if this works…it will bring Bella back?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"There is another though. We can bring her back as a vampire, but we need to complete the end."

"Can you think of anything?" He asked.

I nodded once more.

"_Venom from her lover, will bring back thy mother."_ I answered.

Esme was already on the phone.

"Alexander? Alice would like a word with you."

Esme held out the phone to me, and I took it.

"Is it true?" Alice whispered.

I had to strain to hear her.

"What did you see?" I asked, reflexively.

I heard Jasper chuckle in the background.

"Bella…she was…with us…white skinned…messing with a boy with brown hair. I assume it was you." She answered.

"Yes. It is true, if we stay on this path, it will once more be true." I answered.

"Jasper and I are ten minutes from the house. Rosalie and Emmett will be there in twenty. Edward, however, he wouldn't answer his phone." Alice told me.

"Give me the number. I'll call him." I said.

She recited his cell number and I hung up. I dialed Edward's number.

"I told you, Carlisle, stop calling me!" Edward hissed through the phone.

"This isn't Carlisle, Dad," I whispered.

I could almost feel his anger dissipating.

"Alexander?" He asked, meekly.

"Yeah. It's me."

"How are you home?" He asked.

"I know you have many questions. How far away are you?" I asked.

"Not far at all. I'm following Alice and Jasper's trail. We haven't been home in so long…" Edward whispered.

"All right. I will see you when you get here."

"Okay," He said.

"Oh, and Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I know how I can bring Mom back."

* * *

Me: La la la la!

Jasper: And the second chapter is done!

Emmett: It made me cry!

Me: Really?

Emmett: Not really!

Jasper: -punches him-

Emmett: OW!

Reviews would be wise, and for you smart-asses out there who say they aren't wise, review anyway damn it!


	3. The Cullens' Reunion

Me: I love you all! Truly I do!

Edward: So many reviews..

Me: Shut up Edwad…aha. I called you Edwad…

Edward: Hardy har har.

Me: Onward naves!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that much you see, in fact I don't own anything cuz Stephanie Meyer isn't me!

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

As promised, Jasper and Alice arrived about ten minutes later. They greeted me with hugs and slaps on the back. Emmett and Rosalie were next. A punch in the arm from Emmett, which did hurt, and a kiss on the cheek from Rosalie. We sat in silence while we waited for the last piece of the puzzle to our family. Finally, all our highly trained ears picked up on the sound of footsteps.

Edward stepped through the door. He was home; just like I was.

"Alexander?" He asked, softly, scrutinizing me.

I chuckled; a small laugh that my mother used to make.

The light in Edward's eyes rekindled, and he strode over and hugged me.

"How have you been, Alexander?" He asked.

"Never better," I answered smiling at him.

He looked up at the other members of his family.

"Yo bro!" Emmett called tackling him.

Rosalie shook her head, and Jasper smiled genuinely.

"Alexander. We are all very happy to see you. You must tell us what you have been up too." Carlisle said.

So that's how we were. Carlisle and Esme were occupying the love seat. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor next to me, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were crammed on the couch.

I told them about my life in Volterra, how I had come to terms with my mother's death, blaming Aro for it all. How Marcus had taken care of me like my mother had asked of him, and how Caius didn't totally hate me. I told them that the Volturi found me extremely interesting, and Aro saw the opportunity to keep me with him.

"Just one day ago, Marcus told me that Aro said I could travel. Naturally, I had the idea to come here." I said.

"But shouldn't Aro be able to read your mind?" Alice asked.

Edward's face scrunched up.

"You can't read my mind, can you?" I asked softly.

Edward finally shook his head as a no.

"What I think is when my mom was burned to death, her ability was transferred to me mentally and telepathically to protect me, but that's just my theory." I murmured shrugging.

"I suppose that is a good theory. Edward, could you read his mind when Bella was alive?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded his head.

"So my theory isn't that bad after all," I whispered.

"How old are you, Alexander?" Jasper asked.

"Ten years old," I answered proudly.

"Nine years," Edward mused.

"Yes. Such a long time isn't it, Dad?" I asked.

"Why do you call him Dad?" Rosalie asked, obviously confused. She hid her confusion well with disgust and maybe a hint of jealousy.

"When my mother and I were staying in Italy, I had said 'dada' to Edward first, and then 'mama' to my mother second." I answered softly.

Rosalie nodded like she understood. It seemed she finally did understand. Maybe all of them finally understood.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked.

"I must look up information on healing herbs that would be hard to get or, sire." Carlisle said, immediately running for his study.

"You must be famished dear. Allow me to cook something for you." Esme said, patting my hand and flitting into the kitchen, happy to be of some use besides just sitting there.

"Alice and I must hunt soon. Rosalie? Emmett?" Jasper asked.

They nodded and all together ran out the door. I looked over at Edward. His eyes, gazing into mine, were a deep coal black, not the soft golden I had come to know and love. I touched the deep, dark ringlets under his eyes, and he closed them.

"Maybe you should hunt with them as well?" I suggested.

"Bella used to do that. Tell me to go hunt when my eyes were so dark I mean." He whispered. "You are so much like her, Alexander. A great deal much more than you know. On the phone you said you knew how to bring Bella back. Please tell me how to bring her back."

"Sorcery," I whispered, "dark magic, or light magic. Whichever appeals to you more, take your pick. The rhyme to save her needs to be said while all the ingredients are in order."

I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like we were cooking something. Something that's been over-done for nine years. I shivered.

"What is the rhyme?" Edward asked, opening his eyes again.

"_Ashes from thy mother, blood from a relative who loved her. Healing herbs, hard to sire, the one who burned her in the fire_." I recited once again.

"So you're telling me that we must get Bella's ashes from Volterra, get Charlie's blood, find healing herbs that are probably damn near impossible to find, and then, to top it all off, kill Aro because he was the one who burned Bella, burn him, and put all the stuff together then? Anything else?" He asked, exasperated.

"There is one thing we can also do," I whispered.

He looked at me curiously, but also cautiously.

"_Venom from her lover, will bring back thy mother_."

I could practically hear Edward's internal battle.

He didn't want to turn my mother into a vampire like himself, but he couldn't resist an opportunity to not hurt her while bringing her back.

"So be it," He finally said, sighing softly

"What?" I asked.

"I shall help fulfill the last line in our rhyme. I shall help turn my Bella into a vampire, but...can you keep a secret?" He asked.

I nodded, and he leaned over to me.

"After she is brought back up again...then I will propose to her and make her mine forever. Do you object?" He whispered to me.

"No. I, in fact, encourage it. It will make her very happy." I answered, giving my father figure a wide smile

"Alright then. So much planning to do then, eh?" He asked smiling.

"Though, there is one thing missing." I said, putting my finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"What is that?" He asked confused.

I grinned.

"The bride to be."

* * *

Me: And there you have it. The Cullen's hanging out with Alexander. May be a little short. I wish I could make them longer, but this notepad right now kinda sux...

Edward: -laughs-

Me: Screw you.

Jasper: Reviews would be wise and don't be a smart-ass...or a dumb-ass. You know what, -sighs- just don't be an ass at all okay? Good.


	4. I Talked To My Mom

Me: I love you all. Especially a certain person I keep messaging with, Da BookWorm! Your conversations keep my brain actively moving. Ha. Jasper could so totally kick Edward's ass.

Edward: Psh.

Jasper: You know it, Ed. Admit it.

Edward: Never.

Me: He's in denial. And not the river…aha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, some things…like my birthday, which happened two days ago! I'm fifteen bishessss!

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

This kid was something I would admit it. He slept like a rock too. Even with his highly trained senses, he hadn't sensed my presence in the room as he slept on my soft sofa. I had offered it to him of course, since I didn't sleep much at all. Well, none at all of course.

But that only made my life more of a hell than it was. If I was able to dream, I would have dreamt that Bella had never died and that I was with her. If I was able to sleep, I would sleep my whole life away if that meant being with her in my dreams forever.

What I wouldn't give to see her once again. What I wouldn't give to get my hands around Aro's white neck and twist it until his neck broke.

"Mom," Alexander whispered.

I looked back over to him, pulled out of my dream-like state. I chuckled. Looked like he got sleep talking from his mom. What a wonderful gift. What I wouldn't give to be able to see inside his head…maybe he was dreaming of Bella. I could see her again…

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

"_Alexander…"_

"_Mom?" I asked, looking around the vast white space around me._

"_Alexander…"_

_A figure shimmered in front of me for the lightest second before a beacon of bright light cast into my eyes. I squinted them, my eyes, covering most of the light with my hand. When I looked back, there was my mom, standing in front of me, looking like she had when she had died._

_Instead of the red dress she had been burned in, someone had blessed her with a deep sparkly white dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. It didn't look uncomfortable; it looked more soft than any clothing I had seen in my entire lifetime._

"_Hello, Alexander." She smiled at me then, something that made my insides grow very warm._

"_Mom…Is it really you?" I asked, reaching out to her._

_She grabbed my hand, and the feeling of warmness spread over me again._

"_I'm here, Alexander. Back from the dead I suppose, but not really back from the dead at all. Does that make any sense in your ten-year-old brain?" She smiled, causing the skin near her eyes to crinkle up. That always happened when she was really happy._

"_Yes, Mom. It does make sense. I'm a lot more special than any other ten-year-old." I laughed._

_She laughed with me and patted the top of my head._

"_You always were a little like me, huh? A little special." She whispered._

"_Mom, I plan to bring you back," I said softly._

_She seemed surprised._

"_How so, Alexander? What are you hiding in that little head of yours?" She asked, stepping closer to me._

_I elaborately explained my plan to her and recited the rhyme. She seemed shocked and happy with what I told her._

"_That's wonderful, Alexander! Give the Cullen's my love…tell Edward…that I love him…" She whispered to me._

_I saw another bright light._

"_The sun is rising, Alexander. Almost time for you to go. Tomorrow night, I will meet you again. I will tell you how to get past Aro's defenses." She said._

"_I don't want to leave!" I exclaimed hugging her._

_She hugged me back and smiled down at me._

"_I'm sorry, but where I am going…you cannot. See you later."_

_And with that, she disappeared, and I opened my eyes._

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I watched Alexander open his eyes. He seemed a little disoriented at first, but he shook his head. He raised his head up and looked around. He sat up quickly and smiled at me.

"I talked to my mom," He whispered.

My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"What did she say?" I asked, excited.

It wasn't uncommon for others, who lost someone of importance to them, to dream about them in their subconscious.

"She said to send all the Cullen's her love and to tell you that she loves you, Dad." Alexander looked up at me, and for the first time in a long while, a big grin crossed my face.

"Does she know of our plan?" I asked.

"Yes. She also told me she would be visiting with me tomorrow night to tell me how to get past Aro's defenses." He murmured softly.

"Hm. I wonder how she knows that…" I mumbled.

"Maybe she spent a long time haunting the place?" Alexander asked, grinning.

"So what now, is she haunting your dreams then?" I asked, grinning with him.

"Possibly, but she is still the same as ever. It would be really creepy if she like shifted forms or something. Or scared me, but Mom wouldn't do that." His shoulders shook with laughs, and I joined in.

"I am sure the rest of my family has heard our conversation…" I was echoed by Emmett's booming laugh, and a smack on the head to him from Rosalie.

"Ouch!" He complained.

Alice and Jasper, conveniently seated on the couch and curled up, chuckled at Emmett's unmanly behavior.

"Come on," I said motioning for Alexander to come downstairs.

"Can I have a human moment? Though I am only…partially…human….yeah." He said.

My teeth locked together. I remember how Bella always wanted human moments to recollect herself. The ache in my chest, which had disappeared prior to talking to Alexander, was back again, as strong as ever.

"Of course." At least I was able to say that much before I ran as fast as I could out of my room and out of our house.

All others knew my pain of losing Bella, and they still seemed quite happy as if it had never happened.

She was my mate after all. Of course they wouldn't know much of the feelings that spread through my body. If Alice or Rosalie was to lose Jasper or Emmett, then they would know exactly how I feel. It's the same thing for Esme and Carlisle, but since they have more experience, they would try to make it pleasant for everyone.

"Looks like I'm the spoiled brat then," I mumbled to myself as I sat down on the stump of a tree that once was.

"Yes. Yes you are." Alice said, laughing as she skipped into the dense forest I was seemingly sulking in.

Jasper followed after looking around at the scenery.

"Alexander is wondering where you went. He's not the same without you there. He is very…" She pursed her lips, looking for the right word. "Without you there, he is very reclusive. Doesn't talk much. It's as if he needs you in order to find the courage he is lacking."

"I can feel what he feels. The need to belong, the will to survive, and the love of a family are what he wants and what he lacks." Jasper's voice moved through the wind to me.

I nodded my head, partially understanding.

"He gets the shyness from his mother," I muttered. I just couldn't bear to say Bella. It would hurt too much. How I got through these ten years, I'll never know. But I did because I knew Alexander was still alive, and that one day he would come back to us. And he did, just as I wanted him to this whole time.

"I suppose they are starting to get worried. Now, come back inside the house before you catch a cold." She said teasingly.

"Hah. A cold? I don't get colds. I'm already cold enough. No, the flu I get is a warm. Oh god those things…" I snickered and Alice laughed.

"There's the sense of humor we have been missing. Come cold one, let's away!" She laughed and pulled Jasper with her.

It seems that everyone's spirits were lifted, and now mine were too. I laughed at them, and ran back. Alexander was waiting for me, and I wouldn't let him down.

* * *

Me: Wow. *sighs*

Jasper: What?

Me: Nothing…nothing…

Jasper: WHAT? I'm worried!

Me: eh. I'm tired.

Jasper: Yeah, I can feel that.

Me: No duh.

Jasper: Reviews would be appreciated…--THUD--…she fell asleep.


	5. A Long Thought Process

Me: Hola! And welcome to another segment I like to call, another chapter bi-

Jasper: Didn't we talk about the cussing?

Me: *sighs* Yes.

Jasper: Good.

Me: This chapter is dedicated to a song(though the whole thing isn't in here. Look for tidbits in italics of it!). One I wrote myself! It is titled My Life. You wanna hear it? Ask me damn it!

Jasper: Language!

Me: *mocks him* Language. Anyway, onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I do own any attempts I make at songs and or poetry!

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

I sat on the couch, more spacing out then dozing off.

I was merely pondering something that kept nagging at the edge of my subconscious. Something that told me this was all wrong.

Of course it was all wrong. More likely, vampires, werewolves, lycanthropes, and half-breeds existed not in the real world, but in books or fairy-tales! I couldn't help feeling that this was wrong beyond all belief.

Jasper turned his head towards me and tilted it. He seemed curious to know why I had a the aura of sadness combined with anger. I shrugged my shoulders at him, and his attempt to calm me down did in fact work a little.

_It all passed so fast._

It _did _all go by fast. Why wasn't my mother with me here? I couldn't specifically blame the Cullen's. They were all I had left besides Charlie. Oh. Charlie. He must've forgotten me here. I'll have to go visit him some time and request to stay with the Cullen's.

_Who had known my time wouldn't last?_

Time I spent with my mother was so short, and now it seemed karma was making up for it by giving me time to spend with the one whom I called father.

_I want to get up, get out!_

_To scream to shout!_

_To kick and cry_

_Knowing I'm going to die._

_To smile, to laugh_

_To have it all back---_

_My life._

I wanted my mother back. I shouldn't be so happy and carefree without my mother. I should be plotting revenge, fighting so she can claim back her freedom. I wanted my life back with my mother in it, and I would do anything to get it back.

* * *

Charlie seemed surprised to see me. Maybe his mind was slipping after all. He put two and two together and laughed nervously.

"Sorry for leaving you up there, Alexander," he muttered.

"It is no problem, Grandpa, but I would like to stay up there for a permanent residence."

He didn't question my motives so I grabbed my bag that I had left upstairs and made my way out to Edward's Volvo again. He opened the door for me, waved to Charlie, then walked around to the driver's side of the Volvo.

"Charlie doesn't seem to like me now," Edward murmured.

"Well, you guys were the last one's to see Mom."

He nodded his head.

"True. I give him credit for that."

Edward pulled out of Charlie's driveway smoothly, and I watched the sun that had just risen to it's high point. It was noon, and a growl emitted from my stomach.

Edward began chuckling.

"I haven't heard that sound in nine years," he whispered.

I laughed.

"What now? Does my stomach rumble sound like my mother's did?" I asked, perplexed.

Edward chuckled again.

"All stomach grumbles are the same to vampires, but yours and your mother's are something I will never forget."

The thought process I went through when I was just a year old was very simple. Not complex in any way. I remember the Cullen's as my first friends, then making friends with Todd second. My first thought of my father was one to not forget. Him, looking down on me in my crib, menacingly. Though, his countenance expression had changed instantly when I glanced up at him through orbs that looked exactly like mother's did.

To me, he seemed a little odd, but then again so was I. Nothing was right about us in the world, and I generally agree with him that we should not exist. But we do, and there is not much we can do about it at this point.

Now, as a ten-year-old half-breed, my mind whirs around looking for any possible answer to our existence. Faulty genes? Mixed DNA? Or were just pawns in the devil's game. Pawns, that would be shot straight back down to hell had they made one wrong move in the game humans like to call life? Were we just being used?

Glancing at my father for the slightest second, I would admit that he was more fair-looking than other vampires I had seen in my years. Maybe that's why my mother fell for him. He had a defiant air about him that said, 'I'm going to get my way and do whatever it takes to get it.'

I vaguely remember Esme referring to him as my mother's knight in shining armor once. Back then, I would have made the assumption that he was a dark angel. Wings as black as the starless night, swooping in to save a young maiden, then taking her away from the world she loved forever. But now, I know him better.

He is loving, I would admit that. Not many vampires would fight for the survival of a half-breed. Especially a half-breed of the enemy. Werewolves and lycanthropes were heavily associated, though there was only the fur difference. Lycanthropes, when they changed, lost control of themselves and had no fur. I had heard of the shape shifters down by La Push by hearing hushed talking from the Cullen family. They weren't true Children of the Moon. I would consider them…Children of the Forest. Protectors of the Tribe if anything.

Many legends I have read say people transform into the wolves by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. Other trite human nonsense begs to differ. They say that the transformation happens under the full moon, when the werewolves' offspring change into what they were born of.

Many humans make up legends to make them feel safer at night. Keeping lycanthropes and werewolves away with silver and wolfs bane, and keeping vampires after with crosses, holy water, and garlic. Pah. Complete nonsense.

Carlisle would know a lot more on this than anyone though I am sure. In early European times, evil men shifted into wolves to terrorize towns on the work of the Devil. Other stories said that if a child was born with hair, a birthmark or a caul on their head, they were supposed to possess shape-shifting abilities.

I internally sighed. My head was beginning to hurt. It would all be easier if humans only existed in this world, but I really wouldn't have it any other way.

_My life._

* * *

Me: Yeah…probably a little short, but it was explaining just how much mental capacity Alexander had.

Jasper: That made my brain hurt.

Me: How do you think I freaking feel?

Jasper: Uhm…angry…tired…antagonized…rushed…need I go on?

Me: *sighs* I hate you.

Jasper: No you don't, otherwise I would feel it.

Me: Rhawr. Anyway, REVIEW! That little button down there is feeling so alone!

P.S. Get ready for Alexander to learn how to get past Aro's defenses in the next chapter!


	6. Aro's Fear

Me: Update time!

Jasper: WEEE!

Me: *coughs* Uhm…that's Edward in a costume…that's not Jasper…

Edward: HEY!

Me: Onward!

Disclaimer by Jacob: Pft. I have to do it?-YES!-Fine, fine. She does not own Twilight, happy?-YES!-Is that all you can say?-YES!-*sighs*

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

Edward took me home for lunch where Esme prepared a mouthwatering sandwich known to be called grilled cheese. I had never had it before, sadly, because at Volterra, you only ate the best cuisine.

The sandwich was hot when I bit into it, and Esme was sitting across the table from me.

"How is it?" She asked, quietly.

I swallowed my bite and smiled at her.

"It tastes great!" I exclaimed.

She grinned at me and tousled my hair.

"If you want anymore let me know," she said making her escape out the kitchen door.

That left me alone in the kitchen. Once again, many things began crossing my mind. The one sole thing I focused on, though, was the fact that there was a way to take Aro down. I chewed my sandwich in silence and was so lost in thought, I didn't know Jasper had stepped into the kitchen until he tapped my shoulder.

My sandwich flew out of my hands, and he caught it swiftly. Ducking his head, he mumbled to me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." He handed me back my sandwich.

"Oh, uh…it's fine, Jasper." I said, laughing uneasily.

I knew my mother was never quite comfortable around Jasper. He was the one who had the hardest time with resisting the urge of human blood. He had also always felt her emotions and she didn't much like that.

"Hm…you're feeling a bit awkward. I apologize." Jasper said, sitting across from me as I finished my sandwich.

"It's nothing. You just scared me, but I was thinking about my mother. She knew how you were around human blood and she didn't hold it against you ever. You never did once slip up when she was near. She would be proud how you are handling it now." I said to him, smiling.

He beamed at me and chuckled.

"It's like she's speaking from you. Did we hear you correctly this morning? That you had talked to Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, she spoke to me and she looked…peaceful. Like she was meant to belong there. A true angel so to speak." I explained. "I told her about my plan and she seemed pleasantly surprised. She really wanted to come back. She also told me there was a way to get past Aro's defenses."

Jasper looked at me and then smiled softly.

"Of course. Bella would have done all the information she could, but maybe she hung around the palace for a bit?" Jasper joked.

I laughed and smiled at him. "Maybe. And maybe now she's haunting us now."

"Edward would love that."

"Love what?" Edward asked, having just came back from hunting.

Jasper chuckled.

"Nothing, Eddie," Jasper said waving his hand.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Edward seethed, messing up his brother's hair.

Jasper muttered incoherent curses and walked out of the kitchen, trying to fix up his hair again. Edward took Jasper's spot and chuckled.

"He doesn't like it when I mess with his hair. He also knows that I don't like it when he calls me Eddie." Edward grumbled.

"I think Mom would have liked it," I said thoughtfully.

Edward laughed. "Yes, she probably would have wouldn't she?"

I put my plate in the sink and looked at Edward.

"Think I should take a nap?" I asked.

Edward chuckled.

"You're mother would be ticked if you did, wouldn't she? I thought she said night specifically…" He mused.

I shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll challenge Emmett to video games." I jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room, looking for Emmett.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Truthfully, I was jealous of Alexander. He was young, and he had his whole life ahead of him. He also got to sleep, seeing Bella in his dreams. It felt nice to know that she still loved me, but there was a whole where my un-beating heart was. It was filled when she was here, but now that she is gone, I have always felt empty.

The image I can't get out of my head is one I will never forget. The chance to finally hear into her mind as she was engulfed in flames was terrible. My whole family had to look away at the scene. We knew the rules. They could not be broken.

I couldn't help putting all the blame on me. I had fallen in love with Bella and even with my son, so to speak. I was always putting her life in danger and it was just a matter of time before she died.

Her number was up when I met her, there's no denying that.

Loud sounds from the living room broke me out of my reverie and I realized that Alexander had found Emmett. They were, no doubt, playing Halo on the XBOX 360.

"Emmett, you cheater!" Alexander screamed.

"It's not cheating if you can do it!" He retorted.

I slightly looked out of the kitchen. Alexander was standing on the couch trying to look over Emmett's back, as Emmett placed himself in front of the TV so Alexander couldn't see.

"He's a cheater, Alexander. He always will be." I murmured.

"I am not!" He roared.

I chuckled and ducked my head back into the kitchen, hearing a crash against the wall near where my head was.

"Emmett!" Esme screamed. "That was my favorite vase!"

"Alexander did it!"

"Did not!"

Hours of video game fun later, it was time for Alexander to turn in. He laid on the bed I would never use, but could not drift off.

"Do you want me to do something?" I asked.

"Yeah…can you play me my mom's lullaby down on the piano?" He asked.

I smiled and flitted down the stairs into the living room.

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

I had never heard my mother's lullaby, I only knew she had one. When the notes starting floating up to me, my eyes drooped. I wanted to stay awake for the whole song, but eventually sleep over took me.

_This time, I found myself in a large room. I could see Edward playing on his piano and my mother, in her white dress, curled up on the chair next to the piano listening._

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_Isn't it obvious, Alexander? You are in spirit form. You have left your body to travel with me." She smiled at me._

_I gaped her, and she resumed listening to her lullaby._

"_Thank you. For having him play it." She whispered._

"_I didn't know if you would hear it or not," I muttered sheepishly._

_She sighed and got up from the chair, taking my hand._

"_Time is limited. Please, think of your room in Italy." She ordered._

_I looked at her confused, and she took my hand. I thought of the room I had requested in Volterra, and suddenly, we were there._

"_Wow," I whispered._

_She beamed at me and kissed my forehead._

"_You chose the room we stayed in," she whispered happily._

"_How do you know?" I asked._

_  
She led me over to the headboard. Engraved, were the words Bella and Alexander._

"_Cool. I have never noticed that before." I said._

_She chuckled and opened the door with a flick of her wrist._

"_Come, Alexander," she said floating out into the hall._

_I followed her easily. I had stayed here for nine years, memorizing every inch of this building._

"_Yes, Alexander, I did haunt here for a while. Yes, I now haunt your house. Feel privileged." She said sticking her tongue out at me._

_I laughed. It sounded airy, even ghostlike._

"_Here is where I learned that Caius is terribly afraid of werewolves. Not the ones in La Push. Yes, I know about them too. Marcus doesn't care one way or another, but Aro on the other hand, is afraid of lycanthropes." My mother said._

_I gasped softly and stared at her._

"_He kept you close, but kept you at a distance. Trusted you because he had no choice. If you had gotten angry, he was afraid you would shift and go after him. He doesn't know that you can't shift as well as full lycanthropes." Bella explained._

"_So, if we gathered an army of vampires against Aro…" I started._

"_You would be the secret weapon."_

_She looked up towards the ceiling and placed a piece of paper into my hand._

"_See this man, Alexander. Edward will take you to him. He will show you how to shift. Our time is done. I love you." She kissed my forehead and we were at the Cullen house again._

_She crossed over to Edward and ghosted a kiss over his cheek. I climbed the stairs and into Edward's room. My body lay motionless, and Rosalie was staring over it in awe._

"_Edward!" She screamed._

_I panicked and jumped back in my body. A feeling of warmth went through my body, and I opened my eyes again._

"What Rosalie?" Edward called running up the stairs.

I sat up and grinned at Rosalie.

"I saw you scream. No need to worry, Rosalie. I was with my mom." I said carefully.

"How?" Edward asked.

"She's haunting our house. She was sitting in the chair by the piano, listening to her lullaby." I said climbing out of the bed and out of Edward's room.

I saw her image sitting there. I waved and she winked at me before disappearing.

"Er…she was," I corrected.

"What? You just saw her?" Edward asked me.

I nodded.

"She kissed your cheek earlier."

"I knew I felt something. Bella…"

"Focus, Dad. We have a situation on our hands. I know what Aro fears most of all." I said making him look at me.

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"Lycanthropes."

* * *

Me: Ahaha. I've always wanted to travel with a ghost! Now I'm jealous of Alexander!

Jasper: Didn't you have something…?

Me: Oh yeah! Well, Imma start a new fanfics okay? Well it's Jasperella(sorry people) but I wanted to know possible good titles. I came up with…Letter She Never Sent, The Tragedy of War, Reunions Are Sweet, and Back In Your Arms. I'm leaning towards the first one, but yeah…reviews are appreciated!


	7. In The Mind Of An Angel

Me: Okay, J-Wolf here with J-Vamp and E-Dizzle.

E-Dizzle: NO!

Me: Yeah…onward now with uhm what chapter is this?

J-Vamp: Six.

E-Dizzle: *sighs* It's seven morons.

Me: Okay! A look into the mind of Bella, and Alexander at the end! J-Wolf out!

Disclaimer by E-Coolie: How the hell did I get in here? Oh well! Ahem! Elizabeth here! Jaders'-J-WOLF!-Bestest friend…ever. She does not own Twilight, but she does own the awesome stuff that she updates.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Damn.

That's the thought that always ran through my head.

I had never really pictured the moment I would die. Looking into the eyes of my (short-time) lover and watching as his eyes widened with what I could never say aloud.

_I love you._

And I truly did. Him, the whole Cullen family, my parents, and especially Alexander. I never imagined he would have grown up so much. In truth, I was haunting the whole castle Alexander had stayed in, but it was very limited. Though, I do not know why.

I am free to roam any part of the Cullen house, but I cannot go outside. If the sun's rays touch one part of my body, I will disappear. Forever.

I don't think that's much of a good thing.

I think it was just rotten luck that I had just floated in to see Aro taking a midnight constitutional around the castle. He was muttering something inane that I had to get closer to hear. He was puttering about, saying things about lycanthropes. I knew, from Caius and Marcus talking, that Caius absolutely feared werewolves. Hated them.

Marcus was indifferent, but I knew that he could feel me floating around. He didn't know quite what it was, and for that, I am grateful. He would always look my way when I sighed ever so softly, but see nothing, going back to his original duties.

My ears perked up as I heard Alexander's name being muttered along with all the other random jumbled words he poured out. All I knew from his babbling was that he feared lycanthropes, and if Alexander rebelled, he would be defenseless.

Of course, he would have Renata, but even she would not be able to hold Aro as he cowered in fear, and went into a frenzy, trying to get away.

I beamed, happy that I had some dirt on Aro. I knew that Alexander was still in the castle, so I went off in search of him. It was almost time for me to go when it happened. The sun rays were coming over the horizon, and I was ready to disappear. However, I started fading. Soon, I couldn't see my dress or my hands. Nothing.

And then I was there.

_Home._

The Cullen house. But, how? Why? And then I knew. Looking at the Cullen's and someone by them, it was easy to tell. Someone with a beating heart. My Alexander.

I practically jumped for joy, but it was all to abrupt when I realized that none of them could see me. See me or hear me. Not even with Edward's ability to read minds could he tap into my otherworldly cranium.

I cursed. I tried to beat on walls, but I just went through.

I tried to send a wave of angry emotions at the empath, Jasper, but it was like he never received them.

I was dead to the world. Like it was supposed to be.

I was up in Edward's room that night. Sighing as my hands ran right through his stereo collection. I could lay on the bed, sure, but it was not much. I couldn't smell him. It just…wasn't right.

I noted that someone was coming up the stairs. I hopped off the bed and stood in front of the door. It swung open and passed right through me. I glared into a pair of brown eyes, eyes heavy with tiredness. Eyes that did not notice me.

Alexander made his way over to the bed and began to sleep almost immediately. Edward came up moments later. He was watching my little boy sleep.

Like he used to watch me.

So I tried to get Edward's attention. I tried to touch him, but I just passed right through him. I desperately tried to get his attention, running around, flailing around, and miraculously, not falling. But it was to no avail. They couldn't see me.

So I cried. I cried for my sadness, for Alexander, for everyone. I wiped my last ghostly tears away when I had an epiphany. I would go into Alexander's dream. I touched his forehead and off I went.

* * *

What seemed like seconds later, I was forced out of Alexander's dream. I made myself transparent to all, even myself. This was how it was supposed to be when the sun rose. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could feel the sun on my back, but it wouldn't bother me. Not anymore.

The scene unfolded before me. The light in Edward's eyes shone much bright when Alexander told him what had happened. It seemed like a happier place in the Cullen home and I was glad to have made it that way. I watched them go on with their (seemingly) normal lives.

Again and again, trying to touch them, feel them, do something that would get their attention, but nothing worked.

Marcus could feel me when I was in Volterra. Is that…because maybe he had a stronger bond with me? But how could something be stronger than the love between me and Edward? Maybe the bond of friendship. The secrets I shared. The kindness between friends.

I smiled. A good friend he was, but Alexander couldn't see me.

_Yet._

A spiritual trip was what he needed. A small trip to Volterra with me. The gears in my ghostly mind were whirring with the possibilities.

* * *

I sat in the house, restless, until the moon should rise again. And when it did, Alexander couldn't sleep. He asked Edward to play my lullaby.

My eyes shone with sparkling tears as Edward began playing. With a flick of my wrist, Alexander was standing with me.

I sat there; ignoring him at first. Hoping to enjoy the last few moments of my lullaby before I had to take him to Volterra.

He seemed very happy to travel with me. I took him to Volterra easily because he had willed it.

We were connected; our minds. When I had, accidentally, sent my power over to Alexander, we became connected. Maybe that's why he never stopped believing in how to bring me back.

I was, however, pleasantly surprised to know that he could use dark magic, or light magic, to bring me back. Bring me back as a vampire even! I acted so excited, but when I left…I really began thinking…

Did I want to leave this angelic life behind? I will admit, I missed everyone of them, but…I felt that this was my life now.

This was what I was meant to do. I was meant to die early.

A resolving conflict echoed through my mind as I explained to Alexander all that I knew. We returned to the Cullen house, just before the sun rose.

I had just enough human life in me from Alexander to kiss Edward on the cheek. I didn't know if he had felt it, but it was all I could give.

Alexander panicked when Rosalie screamed Edward's name, and I chuckled airily.

Rosalie really did care for my beautiful boy, and I envied her.

Not because of her beauty, but because she could touch Alexander. All day, every day. She could be with him, forever as long as his life willed it.

I had given him a card. A card to help him. He had not glanced at it yet, and for that I was relieved.

Alexander looked out at me and waved. I winked at him and disappeared from his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Alexander's POV

* * *

I remembered the card in my pocket. I fished it out while Edward and Rosalie were arguing and going downstairs. Looking at my mother's scraggly writing, I withheld the gasp that was fighting to escape my mouth.

**Alexander,**

**I originally entrusted you to Marcus, not the Cullen's. Of course, they would never understand my reasoning, and I don't expect you too either. He has trained many half-breeds of all kinds behind his brother's backs. Even Aro's. He and I both know what Aro can do, but this is something he keeps locked away. He doesn't remember it unless someone says something about it. Down at the bottom of this card is a number. Call him and tell him to come meet you in Forks. Trust me and please, trust your godfather.**

**Your mother**

* * *

Me: Heehee~

J-Vamp: Hm…interesting twist.

Me: Thank you. Reviews are…hm. Reviews are…hm. A drug I suppose? I don't need them, but I always want them! (:


	8. Welcome The Wolves

Me: Well, it has been a while hasn't it?

Edward: *curses me out*

Jasper: Edward certainly has a colorful vocabulary...

Me: *plugs my ears* LA LA LA!

Alexander: This is what my mother had to deal with?

Bella: And I still do deal with it...*sighs*

Disclaimer: It's been a while, and I still don't own it!

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

Shaking my head, I placed the card back into my pocket. My mother entrusted me with...Marcus? This had to be some kind of joke! And godfather? What was my mother playing at? I jumped when Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Jasper asked quietly.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice right now.

"You are...confused. Something is making you frustrated. Do you care to share?"

I looked up at Jasper and smiled slightly.

"It is fine, Jasper. Just thinking of my mother again, you know?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I understand. Do not hesitate to come to me if you need to talk."

I watched as he walked down the stairs, and Alice met him at the bottom. Together, they left the Cullen house. I headed down the stairs and saw Rosalie and Emmett together on the couch watching a movie. Esme and Carlisle were having a heated discussion in the kitchen, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to visit my grandpa," I said, leaving the house, knowing they heard me.

When I was at the end of their long drive, I began running. Glancing randomly at my watch, I noticed that it was just a little after nine at night. I didn't sleep long, and I wasn't tired.

When I was near Charlie's house, I furrowed my brow, wondering who else was parked in the drive.

"Grandpa?" I asked, opening the front door.

Charlie rose from the couch to greet me with an awkward hug.

"Alexander! I'd like you to meet two residents from La Push. This is my friend, Billy, and his son, Jacob."

I looked at the man in the wheelchair and the twenty some year old sitting in a chair.

"Hello," I said waving.

"Who is this, Charlie?" Billy asked, smiling at me.

"You and Jacob never got to meet...my Bella...but this is her son, Alexander Michael Swan. My grandson." Charlie said.

"She was seventeen when she died wasn't she, Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Left behind a one year old. Never thought I'd see him again." Charlie muttered, messing with my hair.

I grinned and pushed his hand away, fixing my hair again.

"What are you doing here so late?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd take a walk, get some air. I ended up at your house." I said shrugging.

"Wait, you're ten Alexander?" Jacob asked.

I nodded.

"Who are you staying with then?"

"The Cullens."

A low hiss erupted from Jacob, but Charlie didn't seem to notice. My ears twitched as I heard Jacob mutter under his breath, "Bloodsuckers."

I stared at Jacob, my eyes widening slightly. He stared back, mollified at the thought that I had heard what he had meant to be for his ears alone.

That was when I smelled him. Woods, mixing with dog. Werewolf.

A Child of the Forest.

"It is good to meet you, Billy and Jacob. Grandpa, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me another hug. I walked outside, where it had started to mist. I cast one final look back at my grandpa's house before jogging down the road.

When the house behind me was out of sight, I sprinted back to the Cullen house. I could hear someone pacing around upstairs. Their steps were heavy, and they were quick.

Dad.

I entered the house and greeted Esme at the door with a kiss on the cheek. She ruffled my hair and ushered me upstairs. I noticed that everyone else had just disappeared.

Uh oh. I cautiously opened the door to Edward's room. He had his back toward me, and I shut the door behind me when I had stepped all the way inside of the room.

"Do you have any idea what you did?"

"I wasn't gone that long," I muttered.

"We may have super hearing, Alexander, but we don't understand it when you speak under your breath while we are occupied with other things."

"Well where else did you expect me to go?" I asked throwing my arms up before crossing them over my chest.

"I haven't been ten for many many years Alexander. I didn't know if you would visit Charlie or if you would head to the forest. I just...I was worried."

"I can see that, but it's fine, Dad. I can take care of myself."

"And that's just the problem, Alexander! I missed out on nine years of your life! Granted, I'm not your real father, but I loved you all the same! I want to take care of you now because..."

"Because you'll never have any small kids. They'll be vampires. Teens at least." I whispered.

He nodded his head. I walked toward him and hugged him. He sighed before placing his icy arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"As am I, Alexander. It's just...we both lost your mother, Alexander. You're my last link to her until we can...bring her back..." Edward said.

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"I miss her."

"I know, Alexander. So do I."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

I finished telling my pack, which consisted of Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Quil, my story. Paul and my sister were gone on a honeymoon, and Sam passed Alpha duties to me when he stopped using his wolf form. It was understandable. He had kids now. Leah had imprinted with some boy who moved down here a while ago, and Seth was still hoping. Me? Well, I was a loner when it came to romance.

"So you're telling me," Seth said yawning. "That you dragged us out here for a meeting because some kid heard you say bloodsuckers under your breath?"

Embry and Jared sniggered.

"Listen guys. And girl." I said casting a look over at Leah, who merely huffed and crossed her arms. "This is serious. This is Charlie Swan's grandson we're talking about."

"I thought Charlie only had a daughter," Leah pointed out.

"Well, apparently she moved here nine years ago with a small child. Then she went to Italy with the Cullens. That is where she lost her life and that is where Charlie's grandson has been for the last nine years. I think the Cullens are threatening him."

"Come on, man," Seth complained, not at all acting like his twenty-four year old self. "The Cullens are cool."

I snarled at him, and Leah frowned heavily.

"They may drink the blood of animals, but if they have a small child, it's up to us to save him." I said.

I looked at the faces of my small pack. We were strong, but was it enough?

"Augh man, you reek," Seth complained when he sniffed toward me.

"That Alexander kid brought in the vampire funk," I said smiling.

"No...I see what you mean, Seth. He smells...like us, but not like us at all. Are you completely sure that Alexander kid is normal?" Leah asked staring at me.

"Well, he looked normal, talked normal, and he didn't seem smelly at the time," I said shrugging.

"Isn't he ten? What kind of ten year old talks to adults like, well, an adult?" Embry asked.

I could finally see what they were getting at.

"Is it some kind of...half-breed?" Leah asked, disgusted.

"Well, he's half-human at least," I said, tapping my chin. "I don't think he's half-vampire. He would be all sparkly and 'augh let me suck your blood' like if he was."

Seth laughed. "Wow, Jake. That was a mighty poor impression of the sparkly vampires if I do say so myself."

"Focus, guys!" Leah snapped. "We have no idea what the hell this kid is, and Jake here expects us to go into the vampires den and get him?"

"Well he's not half-werewolf like us, that's for sure," I said softly.

"Then what exactly is he if he isn't full human?" Quil asked.

"Do you guys remember, when Old Quil was talking to us before he passed? He told us that we weren't Children of the Moon, we were Children of the Forest. If we have the forest, then who has the moon?" Seth asked.

"I see the logic there," Jared said. "Exactly what kind of breed does own the moon? All this time it's been werewolves and vampires, but what if...what if there is something else out there? Who does it mean to hurt? The vampires or us?"

I looked at Jared and nodded.

"That's a good point. I think maybe we can go to Carlisle and see just what-"

Leah cut me off. "Are you insane, Jacob? First, you want us busting down their damn door, and now you want to go all nice and kind? You can stamp that shit into the ground right now! I'll check the internet tonight and when I've found something, I'll howl. Come on, Seth."

Seth waved at me before he followed after his sister. I turned to Jared, Embry, and Quil.

"All right guys. You know what to do. Run perimeter to the boundary line and back. I'll join you when I see if I can get some information out of my dad."

They all nodded and I smiled. I couldn't have asked for a better pack.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Night once again. It made me happy to think that I might be coming back soon. Sure, this place was heaven, literally, but I would rather be able to hold my little boy in my arms again. He had grown so much, and I was so proud of him. Edward had of course grown fond of him, and Alexander always called him dad.

After witnessing their touching moment, I slid down the banister rail and landed right in front of someone about to go up the stairs. It turned out to be Jasper, and I smiled slightly. Jaspers face screwed in confusion it looked like to me, and I heard him call up the stairs.

"Are any of you guys feeling any sadness up there?"

"No!" Edward and Alexander chorused.

"Hm," Jasper whispered.

Sadness? Was that...me? I placed my hand on my chest. Oh be still my heart! It already was, but well, you get what I mean. A look of knowing cast itself across Jasper's face.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I smiled, sending him some happiness. His face broke out in a huge grin.

"Everyone! Bella is here! I can feel her!"

Naturally, I had never known Jasper to ever yell. And in happiness? Never seen that before either. But by the look on his face, he was happy that I was here. I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but it went through. Sighing, I plopped down on the couch, pouting. I could touch nonliving things, but not living things. How unfair was that?

Edward and Alexander rushed down to Jasper in a flash, and Esme and Carlisle came from his office. Rosalie and Emmett came through the front door, grinning at each other. Alice eventually flitted her way down the stairs from the attic. God knows what she was doing up there.

"You say you feel her? Her emotions?" Alexander asked happily.

"The 'her' is right here people," I muttered.

"Yes. Someone ask her a question." Jasper said.

"Bella, I love you," Edward said.

"That's a comment, not a question, Edward," Jasper said, shaking his head.

I smiled and let Edward's love fill me, before I sent back my own. Jasper inhaled sharply.

"What is it, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"She sent me a feeling of love."

Alexander pumped his fist in the air. "All right, Mom!"

I laughed, happiness coursing through my veins.

"Happy."

"We'll be taking down the Volturi when we are ready, Bella. How do you feel about that?" Carlisle asked.

I grinned and so did Jasper.

"Satisfaction."

Everyone laughed, and Edward threw his arm around Alexander's shoulders. The tips of his fingers caught one of Esme's favorite vases, and I watched it fall. Before any of the vampires could react, I dove for it myself, wanting to save the beautiful vase. It was one of my favorites as well whenever I visited the Cullen house.

They watched as the vase seemingly stopped mid-air, and I placed the vase back in its spot.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme whispered.

I laughed happily.

"If she can touch things, does that mean she could touch me?" Alexander asked.

I frowned unhappily.

"Sadness. I don't think she can, Alexander." Jasper said.

"But she can touch things, just not people," Alice pointed out.

"Does that mean she can use spray paint?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Not on my floor or wall, Emmett Cullen," Esme said, frowning.

"Relax. I was talking about Edward's favorite precious baby Volvo."

"Not that either!" Edward said forcefully.

"Marker and a board?" Carlisle suggested lightly.

Alice rushed upstairs and into the attic, before coming down with a small whiteboard and a marker.

"Found these just today," she said happily, setting them on the living room table.

I picked up the marker curiously and took off the cap. I made a line on the whiteboard, and I grinned happily.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

Mom could talk to all of us using the whiteboard! I almost danced and sang where I was standing! I couldn't have been more happier.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme asked.

_Lonely._

"You're never lonely with us here," Edward whispered.

_I know that. It's where I'm forced to be at is what is making me lonely. All of you going on happily with your day while I am to sit here waiting for night to appear again so the lght of day doesn't touch me._

"What's wrong with the light?" Rosalie asked.

_If it touches me, I disappear. Forever._

"We'll bring you back, Bella. We're working at it right now." Jasper said.

_Thank you. Alexander, have you called him?_

I coughed slightly and embarrassment burnt my face.

"I'm sorry, Mom. You gave me a lot to process."

_I understand. Esme, Carlisle, you were like a set of parents I never had, but I originally entrusted Alexander to Marcus. He was kind and caring in my final hours, and he could sense that I was there when no one else could. He is also Alexander's godfather._

"Marcus?" Edward growled.

_That is why I ask you to spare him when you go to get rid of Aro. By all means, kill Caius. Just don't hurt Marcus. Marcus needs to train Alexander for the battle. You all need to call him as soon as you can._

"Train?" Emmett asked, confused.

_My son is half-lycanthrope you know. Of course he's going to be able to change! Marcus is just the person who can do that. He has trained them before, and he can do it again. Besides, I'm sure he would do anything for Alexander._

I nodded my head. "He was nice to me when I was stuck in the place. He called me Alex and brought me books when no one else did anything with me. He taught me a lot of things, and he even let me have the room that used to belong to myself and you, Mom."

_I knew I chose right when it came time for someone to be your godfather. Make me proud, Alexander. Now, head off to bed. It's late._

I nodded, yawning tiredly. The marker was capped and set down on the whiteboard. There was no sign that my mom had even been there, but in our hearts, I knew that we would never forget this moment.

* * *

Me: Is it long enough to hold some people over for a little bit?

Edward: No. Type more you evil woman.

Me: Haha. I do still have homework to do Sex-Ed.

Edward: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Alice and Jasper: *laugh* Haha!

Esme: Leave Eddy-kins alone.

Emmett: Pfft. Haha, that's even worse!

Rosalie: And this is the time where I ask you all to review, despite her being enormously late on this.*glares at me* And that's about it! See you next time!

**~iiWishUponAStar**


	9. A Bargain Struck

Me: Let me out! Let me out! *bangs on the door*

Edward: No!

Me: Jasper!

Jasper: I'm going to have to agree with him on this one, Star. It's been too long since we've had an update.

Me: Some help you are! *huffs*

**_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who have patiently waiting!_**

Disclaimer: Uhm…nope. I only own Alexander! Yay!

Alexander: Uh…yay?

[-]

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, my ears half cocked to the door when I heard it. Billy was sleeping and watching a show-how he managed that I had no idea because every time I went to change the channel, he stopped me. The lone howl reverberated through the house, and my father looked at me.

"That's your cue isn't it?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded, rising up off the couch.

"That means she must have some information. See ya."

I sprinted out the door and into the trees before taking my sweatpants off. Rolling them into a small ball, I tied them to my leg and shifted. With fire in my veins after the change, I snorted and tossed my head to clear my vision. We all met up in the same place we had been to yesterday, and Leah was sitting beside her brother. Her tail was moving slightly, indicating that she happy with what she found.

_Well?_

_He's half-lycanthrope, Jake. _Leah answered, her eyes betraying no knowledge. _He's a Child of the Moon._

_So we're the forest, and he's the moon? Does that mean he can change and then befriend us?_

Typical Seth remark of course.

_He's hanging with the Cullen's though. I wonder why?_

Leave it to Quil to be naturally curious. I squinted at the nearly risen sun, and I tossed my head.

_Come on. We're going to get some answers._

_You're not seriously thinking about going up there._

_I'm dead serious, Leah._

_But Jake-_

_No. We will go as a pack. We need answers._

They followed my lead of course as I led them through the trees and up to the immaculate Cullen house. Alice and Edward were outside waiting.

"She lost her vision so we knew it must be you. It has been a long time, Jacob Black." Edward said, smiling.

_Not enough is more like it, Edward Cullen._

"Touché. I understand that. Why are you here? We have done nothing wrong."

_We came to speak to the child. The half-lycanthrope you are keeping here._

"Why is Alexander of any interest to you?" Edward's eyes hardened as he glanced at us.

_Easy Edward._Seth thought, giving him a wolfish grin. _We don't want to harm him. We're Children of the Forest, and he's a Child of the Moon. We are curious here._

"That's an interesting thought. A Child of Moon…hm. I don't think we've ever thought about it that way. Alice?"

"You've got me, Edward. Lycanthropes are rare, half breeds are rarer still. They usually stick to themselves, but it seems Bella got the runt of the litter. The one most like his mom. Which in turn, she then got Alexander."

"Maybe Alexander would like to meet our guests," Edward mused.

"I'll get him," Jasper said from the doorway.

I sat down and the rest followed my lead. Seth's tail was still wagging. I really didn't see how he could hang around these vampires.

"He has an open mind," Edward answered for me, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would answer the rhetorical question. I steeled myself to meet Alexander yet again as I saw a mop of brown hair exit the front door.

[-]

**Alexander's POV**

I was reading when Jasper came up to tell me that Dad wanted me. Of course, I was flipping through that sorcery book Marcus gave me. The book that my _godfather _gave me. It was hard to believe in a way. It made me feel a little like Harry Potter. Finding out about my godfather this way.

It made me happy too, I suppose. I knew there was something that I had in common with Marcus. Obviously, we were supposed to become close. I wonder if he somehow knew that I was his godchild.

"Edward wants you, Alexander," Jasper said, rapping his fingers against the doorframe.

I turned to look at him. "Alright. I'll be right there."

He nodded and briskly headed down the stairs again. I suppose, in a way, I should be calling Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', but it just didn't feel right. Maybe once Mom marries into the family…then I'll do it. I'll call Esme grandma anytime though. I think it makes her feel happy.

I closed the book and rose from my place on Dad's couch. I set the book down and headed into the hallway, sliding down the banister instead of taking the stairs. Emmett gave me the thumbs up from his place in the living room, and Rosalie slapped him upside the head. I shook my head and grinned at their antics.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" I asked, walking out the front door.

That's when I noticed them. Large wolves, huge even, staring right at us. The front one, a russet brown, was bristling slightly.

"No. He just calls me Dad." My dad said, answering an unheard question.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I believe you've met the front one before. He's Jacob Black. This is his tribe. Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"You mean the one who called you bloodsuckers under his breath," I deadpanned.

Jacob swung his large head to look at me and growled slightly.

"Yup. I heard you then. Ya don't scare me by the way." I said, leaning against the front of the house.

He growled again. I sighed. Was he not getting the message here? Did he expect me to show some…allegiance or…surprise or something?

"Look, when you can speak full sentences when you turn one, you've seen your mom get burned to death, and you've spent the last nine years holed up in some castle in Italy as a hostage, well, nothing surprises ya anymore." I explained.

Edward chuckled slightly. All the wolves surrounded Jacob as he shifted back into a human and pulled some sweatpants on.

"Burned you say?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded. "It's against the rules to have any half-breed. Since my mom knew they were vampires, they had to get rid of her anyway."

"Wouldn't that be in the hands of Lycanthropy justice?" Jacob fired back.

"Not since we haven't heard hide or tail of a Lycanthrope in almost a decade. My mom was surprised to learn that my dad and his brothers were some of the last ones left." I said, shrugging.

"So of course the vampires decide to do whatever they want," Jacob snorts, crossing his arms.

I shrugged. "Well, my mother and I were taken there against our own free will, so I guess we didn't have much of a choice."

"By who?"

"Cowards," Edward snarled suddenly and angrily. "When I find them, I'll rip them limb from limb. I'll burn the pieces though. One. At. A. Time."

I raised an eyebrow at my father, who looked at me and then blinked. He coughed slightly and grimaced.

"That was a little over the top," he murmured.

"I know you love Mom and all, Dad, but…that was a little…"

"Creepy?" Jacob offered.

"Just a bit," I muttered, smiling slightly at Jacob. "How strong are you all by the way?"

Jacob chuckled, and the wolves behind him barked their laughter as well.

"We're huge wolves, Alexander. We're a match even for the vampires. Trust me, we're strong." Jacob answered.

My father looked over at me, wondering what I was getting at.

"I request your help then. I, a Child of the Moon, request the help of the Children of the Forest." I said, staring at the large wolves.

"A request?" Jacob asked.

"I can bring my mother back to the world of the living, but to do so, we must overtake the Volturi. If we can rally enough people, then we'll be a match for them and they'll have to surrender. After all, I'm the secret weapon."

"You want us to help you and the vampires?" Jacob asked, confused. "And just what makes you a special secret weapon?"

I grinned, flashing my canine teeth. "The leader of the Volturi, Aro, is afraid of Lycanthropes."

"And Caius is afraid of wolves," my father put in.

I smiled and nodded.

"Marcus is to be left alone however since he is my godfather," I said.

"What would we get if we agreed to help you?" Jacob asked warily.

"A favor for a favor, Jacob Black. You will earn the right to call on me or my people whenever you need to be aided."

One by one, all the wolves shifted and pulled sweatpants on, except for the gray wolf I knew to be Leah.

"Sup Alexander, I'm Seth," one of them said, shaking my hand.

I nodded at him, before looking to the others.

"I don't know if vampires will be enough, Jacob. We need more help in order to defeat them. As leader of your pack, I am begging for your help."

Jacob looked to his other pack members.

"Let's do it, Jake. This kid has been without his mom for nine years. He had to watch her die for Christ's sake." One said.

"Embry's right," said another. "Besides, we'll be able to take down some vamps while we're at it."

"While Jared has a much narrow minded approach to it, I do agree that we need to do this. It might just strengthen ties between Children of the Moon and Children of the Forest should we stumble across any."

"Yeah. I get what you're saying Quil. Alexander Swan, as the perceived last Child of the Moon, we the Children of the Forest, hereby grant you our help and aid whenever the need shall arise, as long as we get such help and aid in return."

"Jacob Black, as the perceived last Child of the Moon, I thank you for granting us your power and strength, and I will do everything I can to help and aid you if the need shall arise." I answered.

He stuck out his hand, and I placed mine within his. We nodded to each other and grinned. I think I was just made an honorary member of the pack.

[-]

**Marcus's POV**

I sighed as I entered Alex's room. He had been gone for around one to two weeks now, and I missed him terribly. Caius was all for getting rid of the boy, while Aro was just glad to be able to move around his castle freely again. My brothers truly wondered if I was the odd man out since Aro was afraid of Lycanthropes and Caius was afraid of wolves.

What did that leave me? A fear of my own race? I chortled to myself, thinking how much Alex would have loved that view point, had I presented it to him before he left. I began to pick up the books that had dropped to the ground when a book slightly under the bed caught my eye. Picking it up, I dusted it off and coughed slightly when the dust got in my eyes.

Obviously, this book had been here for a while. When most of the dust was wiped away, I read the title of the book.

_Bella_

I started slightly and blinked my eyes to clear them. Nope, it was still the same title. I opened the book, and a note fell out. Picking it up, I began to read.

_Dear Marcus, _(it read)

_I hope this note finds you in good health. No pun intended since you are a vampire, and you don't get sick at all. By now, I will be dead for quite some time and I know that you will have been looking after Alexander for me. Do take care of him. He is a bright and amazing boy. There may come a time when he'll need you more than ever. You see, Marcus, you are his godfather. I entrusted him to you because the days I spent here were made more bearable by your bright presence. However, at some time he may head back to the Cullen's, but always remember that he should be yours. Do not take him from his father though. (He perceives Edward as his father now.)_

_More likely, you should share. Do vampires even share? Wait, that was stupid. Stupid Bella. Anyway, this is my diary. When I was grabbed, I made sure to put it in my pocket to keep with me always. I want you to read it. I want you to understand Alexander through my perspective of how I saw him. I don't know what you did with my clothes when I put the dress on, but my wallet was in my pants. You should take it, it's not like I'll need it anymore. It has pictures of him in it. You might like those._

_Anyway, find a way to make my passing on more bearable for him. He'll need a lot of love and support. Oh, and teddy bears. He loves teddy bears. I hear rapid footsteps. My time has come, and I accept it. Thank you, Marcus. For everything._

_Forever and always,_

_Isabella Swan_

I stared at the letter with unblinking eyes. I was Alexander's godfather? The thought made my eyes fill with tears that would never be shed. I sat down on the bed and tucked the note in my pocket. I opened the diary, and began to read the only memoir Bella left behind.

[-]

Me: Can I come out now…?

Edward: *sighs and opens the door*

Me: FRESH AIR! *breathes and collapses on the ground*

Jasper: Oh my.

Emmett: *nudges me with his shoe*

Esme: Oh stop being nuisances. Leave the girl alone.

Me: Water…water…

Bella: Uh…read and review?

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


End file.
